


A Kiss Before Midnight

by KTW21



Series: True Love's Kiss [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Festival, Inspired by Enchanted (2007), Poisoning, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss, dance, rated M for some bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTW21/pseuds/KTW21
Summary: The annual Winter Festival in Purgatory has arrived. Waverly is dating Champ. Nicole is in love with Waverly. The festival has a rule in which everyone must ask someone they didn't attend the festival with to dance with them. Will Nicole ask Waverly? And what happens when someone gets poisoned and the team only has until midnight to save them?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Series: True Love's Kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089866
Comments: 25
Kudos: 237





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! OMG I haven't written anything in ages! This story is loosely inspired by the Disney movie Enchanted. I wanted to do a WayHaught fanfic around a "True Love's Kiss". I couldn't find one so here's me having a go. Hope you like it :)

It was the beginning of November and the winter was beginning to hit the town of Purgatory hard. Once a year at the beginning of the month, Purgatory held an annual Winter Festival in which everyone from Purgatory gathered and enjoyed a night of music, drinking and dancing. Every year at the festival they had a tradition, in which someone had to ask someone who was not their date to dance. All of Nicoles friends, including Wynonna, had made sure to tell Nicole this crucial detail, as it would be a chance for her to ask Waverly to Dance.

 _Waverly._ God was she beautiful. Nicole has been head over heels for the Earp girl since the second she introduced herself at Shortys 6 months ago. Everyone in Purgatory knew how the young deputy felt about Waverly, except for Waves herself. You see the problem was that Waverly had a boyfriend. Champ Hardy. Champ really was very disliked throughout the town, and everyone knew that Waverly deserved better.

"Haught, why don't you just tell my sister how you feel? I would much rather see you getting it on with her than that chump. I know she'd be much more happy with you by her side." Ever since she found out her best friend had been crushing over her sister, Wynonna had been non-stop trying to get the deputy to admit her feelings to Waverly.

"It's complicated Wy. She's with Champ. She's in a relationship. I don't believe in breaking up a couple for my own personal gain, even if the guy is an ass. Besides, how do you know she's even into girls? Has she ever liked a girl before?"

"Well, no not that I know of. But I've seen her when you guys have hung out. I've never seen her smile the way she does when she's with you. Did you know she broke down when you got shot last month? She was a mess. Believe me Haught, you don't react like that to someone who's just a friend."

"Wynonna, I can't just ask her... if she wasn't with Champ maybe i'd go for it but she is. She's taken. There's nothing I can do about it."

That's when Wynonna came up with a plan. She knew the Winter Festival was only a week away, and knew how she was going to get her sister and Nicole together.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that... I think I know how I can make Waverly see what she's been missing."

_5 days later_

"Nicole, there's a tradition at the Winter festival. Everyone must ask someone they didn't attend the festival with to dance with them. This is your chance. You can ask Waverly, show her what she's been missing, show her that she belongs with you." Wynonna had come barging into the station just 2 days prior to the festival to lay the new information on the deputy. When Wynonna had told Nicole the other day that she had a plan, she left straight away to begin plotting her brilliant idea to get Nicole and her sister together, not giving Nicole a chance to ask what her plan was.

"Wynonna she's not gonna want to dance with me, besides, I'm sure there's a hundred of other guys that will be lining up to ask her, I mean come on I can't be the only one that thinks she's beautiful." Nicole really wanted to believe Wynonna that Waverly possibly felt something towards her, but her insecurities were winning over.

"Oh for heaven's sake Nicole I've heard enough of your excuses. YOU are going to the festival. YOU are going to dance with Waverly. YOU are going to tell her how you feel, and most importantly... YOU are going to make Waverly fall in love with you... and before you say anything, yes I know you're in love with my sister. You're heart puppy eyes are not very subtle Haught, annoyingly Waverly is the only one in the WHOLE of Purgatory that can't see it. So... what do ya say? Wanna go get the girl?"

"I...." Nicole was struggling to find another excuse. _Dang have my feelings really been THAT obvious? Does Wynonna really think I have a shot with Waverly? Oh SCREW IT!!_

"I'm in."

"Thank god! I honestly thought I was gonna have to beg... Well, I guess opeartion WAYHAUGHT is officialy a go!" Wynonna grabbed the last donut sitting on Nicole's desk before walking out, leaving Nicole with 3 questions over her head:

  1. What the hell does WAYHAUGHT mean?
  2. What the hell was she going to wear?
  3. Can I really make Waverly fall in love with me?



2 days until the festival. _This is gonna be a LONG 2 days..._


	2. Waverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Festival is here! I honestly am so excited; it is by far the most amazing event of the year. The only part of the night I slightly dread is the tradition of dancing with someone who is not your date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry it's been so long. I had finished the first chapter while I was on furlough and then about a week later I was brought back to work so haven't found the chance to write :( I know this chapter is short but it's just an intro to Waverly and then I'm hopefully gonna write some longer chapters. Hope you guys enjoy and stick with this story! Xx
> 
> Words: 371

Waverly POV:

The Winter Festival is here! I honestly am so excited; it is by far the most amazing event of the year. The only part of the night I slightly dread is the tradition of dancing with someone who is not your date. I have gone to the dance with Champ the last 3 years but have had to do a slow dance with some idiot each year; last year in particular DEFINETLY was not memorable. Waverly remembered how Pete York had been so drunk that 15 seconds into dancing he had thrown up all over her, as well as after cleaning herself up, she had found Champ making out with Stephanie Jones.

 _Champ. Why am I still with him again?_ Waverly honestly knew she should of broken up with him a long time ago, but she didn’t want to be alone. She always blamed the fact that Purgatory is a “small town” so its dating options are “limited,” but she knew she was kidding herself.

Even though I mostly dread it, the dance with your “non-date” still always intrigues me, as I always think that maybe… just maybe… I’ll find the person I’m meant to be with. I know how corny it sounds, but after basically growing up in a library, you do end up reading a lot of romantic novels.

Now if she had to think about who she could picture herself dancing with, there was one person, someone with brown eyes, red hair, and a smile accompanied by dimples that always made Waverly go weak. _Nicole Haught_. Waverly got butterflies every time she thought about the newest deputy in Purgatory. They had become somewhat friends over the few months Nicole had been in Purgatory, which only came into effect as Nicole was good friends with her sister. Waverly was scared about what her feelings towards the redhead could result in. _I’ve never had a crush on a girl before… besides I’m with Champ… so, I can’t like a girl… right?_

The Winter Festival was in 2 days. Waverly knew that the only way she was going to figure out what these feelings are is if one thing happens:

She would dance at the festival with Nicole Haught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it:) Next chapter will be Waverly and Nicole arriving at the festival. X


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was so nervous for the festival, so nervous about seeing Waverly and asking her to dance, as well as being out right terrified by getting shut down by her if she didn’t want to dance with me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter, Hope you enjoy!  
> Words: 1436

**Nicole pov:**  
  
  
I had changed outfits about 5 times because I honestly couldn’t make up my mind. I was so nervous for the festival, so nervous about seeing Waverly and asking her to dance, as well as being out right terrified by getting shut down by her if she didn’t want to dance with me.

Nicole was beginning to go into panic mode, so she rang Wynonna to hopefully get one last boost of confidence.

“...Wynonna what if she turns me down? I’ll never be able to face her again… maybe I should just stay home, I can’t risk losing her…” Nicole started to ramble, which Wynonna thought was sickeningly cute as her sister always did the same when she was nervous.

“Haught-shot would you for the love of god stop worrying, Waverly is going to go nuts for you no matter what you’re wearing trust me, so stop panicking and get your ass down here as everyone is already here, including Waverly, and she’s been asking where you are.” Wynonna then hung up before Nicole got a chance to reply.

 _She was asking where I was?? No… she was just asking as a friend… nothing more…_ Nicole did a last adjustment to her dress; even though she’d naturally be more comfortable in some sort of suit, she wanted to impress Waverly. She had finally decided on a light, one shoulder strap lavender dress that flowed down to the floor which was simple but elegant. It was Nicole’s favourite dress, despite not owning many dresses, but she felt extra pretty wearing this dress, however she decided that if she was going to go through with tonight, she was wearing flats as she cannot walk let alone dance for her life in heels, plus if she does get lucky enough to dance with Waverly, she highly doubts the extra height will help.

“Well… here goes nothing…”

**_At the festival_ **

The fact that Purgatory didn’t have the biggest budget in the world, they always managed to make the annual festival breathtakingly beautiful. It always took place inside Purgatory’s infamous ballroom which was hardly ever used, but was easily transformed into a winter wonderland. The room was draped with hundreds of fairy lights, real branches from the woods were painted white and strung up alongside cut out stars and snowflakes dusted in glitter. It seemed quite simple but everyone always thought it was beautiful, well… everyone except some of the idiot boys (including Champ) who didn’t really care much for it.

**Waverly Pov:**

“Babe come on I’m bored, let’s go fool around for a bit out back…” Champ had drunkenly stalked back over towards Waverly with a drink in hand after ditching her the second they arrived. 

“Champ we’ve only been here half an hour, it's freezing cold outside, plus you're drunk so I'm not going anywhere with you. As well as I'm waiting for my friends to arrive, so just let me be.” _God seriously WHY do I put up with him!? I really need to break up with him after tonight.. Especially if it means me having a chance with a certain redhe…_

“Hey Waves!” Waverly was brought out of her thoughts by her best friend Jeremy who strolled up towards her with his boyfriend in tow. “Hey you look great! I’m really looking forward to tonight, didn’t my handsome tiger do an AMAZING job with the decorations?” Jeremy said proudly before leaning over to give Robin a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah the place looks amazing Robin, you and Chrissy really did a great job.”

“Thanks Waverly, so what are you doing standing here on your own? Where’s Champ?” Robin and Jeremy both knew how unhappy Waverly was with Champ, and alongside Wynonna were the only two that had figured out that she had some sort of feelings toward a certain red-headed deputy, though they hadn't told Waverly that. 

“Somewhere near the bar I’d imagine, I honestly don’t care. I’d rather hang out with you guys.” Waverly's eyes kept darting back between her friends and to the entrance, hoping to see a particular familiar face. Waverly still didn’t quite understand why she was so nervous to see Nicole, they had hung out plenty of times together at the homestead, however knowing what could potentially happen tonight made her really worried.

“Baby girl would you please stop staring at the door, the festival has only been going for 30 minutes, she’ll be here.” Wynonna appeared out of nowhere behind Waverly and had Waverly jumping out of her skin.

“Jesus Wy wear a flippin’ bell! And I'm not staring, I know she’ll be here, I’m just a little concerned about the weather, it’s really icy and snowy out there and I just want her to be safe y’know? She’s my friend…” _Friend… calling Nicole just a friend didn’t quite seem right with Waverly and she still didn’t quite understand why._ “...I’m just cautious about the well-being of all of my frie…”

Waverly didn’t get a chance to finish rambling her excuses to her friends and sister, because at that moment her eyes had glared towards the front entrance, only to see Nicole Haught standing there in a beautiful purple dress, her hair naturally flowing down both shoulders - _I’ve actually never seen her with her hair down -_ and her eyes just so happened to be gazing right back into Waverlys. 

“Wow…”

**Nicole Pov:**

As soon as I set foot in the ballroom, I immediately began darting my eyes around the room for any familiar faces, when all of a sudden I locked eyes with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. _Waverly._ She looked stunning, she was wearing a light blue and white ball gown embroidered with some crystals across the neckline, as well as having her hair in a braid down one shoulder, which was styled with something that I couldn’t quite make out from where I was standing.

_Wait… she’s staring back at me, and seems to be gazing over my whole frame. She’s probably just surprised as she’s never seen me dressed up like this…right? Oh god don’t just stand there Haught! Go say Hi!_

**No-one’s Pov:**

When Nicole arrived at Waverly’s little group, having first been stopped by a few others to say how nice she looked, her eyes immediately went back to Waverly. Waverly’s eyes had never left Nicole since she stepped foot in the ballroom, she was just mesmerized by the deputy, her smile when she greeted other people, the way the lights perfectly highlighted her hair, even the way she walked took Waverlys breath away. _OK, this might be a bit of a crush after all…_ Waverly thought.

“Wow Haught you clean up nice, bet you’ve turned quite a few heads tonight already...Don't you think Waves?” Wynonna turned towards her sister and smirked, her sister was completely lost in thought looking at Nicole and in that moment confirmed what she had believed all along: Nicole’s feelings were not one-sided.

“Huh?? Oh.. yeah… um… yes Nicole you look” Waverly was having trouble stringing together a single sentence, but thankfully didn’t get a chance to finish as she was interrupted... _once again…_ by Sheriff Nedley gathering everyone’s attention as he stood on the makeshift stage at the far end of the ballroom.

“...Thank you everyone for coming tonight, and I hope everyone is having a nice time. As most of you know we have a tradition of allowing any man or woman to ask someone they did not accompany this evening to join them on the dancefloor to dance the Winter’s Waltz. The time has come, so if everyone who wishes to take part will find a partner and take to the floor, the music will begin shortly.”

Nicole's hands were shaking so much, her palms were sweating and she felt like she was about to faint. _You can do this Nicole! Just ask her!_ Nicole didn’t notice that Wynonna was now standing right behind her. “Go get her Haught” Wynonna whispered in her ear before giving her a slight nudge. The rest of their little group had already broken off to find someone to dance with, leaving just Nicole and Waverly alone.

“Hey Waves?”

“Yeah?”

Nicole outstretched her hand while giving Waverly one of her special dimpled smiles and whispered softly: “Would you care to dance with me?”

Waverly smiled back. _I guess getting her to dance with me was easier than I thought._

“I thought you’d never ask”

She grabbed Nicole's hand and the two of them made their way to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! And yes the next chapter will be the dance... and perhaps a little surprise too. ;)


	4. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...only when they stopped did Nicole realize they were right in the middle of the dancefloor. Nicole was brought out of her daze by a squeeze on her hand, and looked down to see Waverly smiling back at her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter... hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> The song in the chapter is from the "Enchanted" movie. It's called "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin x
> 
> Words: 1196

**Nicole POV:**

_“I thought you’d never ask”_

Wait did Waverly actually just say yes?! _Ok, be cool Nicole this still doesn't mean anything, but OMG I really want it to mean something!_

The two of them had politely pushed their way through some other couples, and only when they stopped did Nicole realize they were right in the middle of the dancefloor. Nicole was brought out of her daze by a squeeze on her hand, and looked down to see Waverly smiling back at her.

“You OK?”

“Yeah sorry, I um… I guess i’m just a little nervous. I must warn you beforehand that I have two left feet, y’know dancing really isn’t my strong suit, so... I’m pretty out of my comfort zone here. _And I really want to impress you.._ Nicole was definitely not going to tell Waverly what she did to her, all Waverly had to do was simply look at her and she was a goner. _God, I really am a lovestruck idiot...._

“Don’t worry about it Nicole, if i’m being honest, we haven’t even started to dance yet and you’re already the best partner I've had at this festival, so trust me… you’re more capable than you think.” Waverly finished with a wink, while at the same time moving closer to me. Waverly gently grabbed my hands, guided one onto her waist while she placed hers on my shoulder, and laced our other hands together. “Don’t think about it Nicole, just close your eyes, feel the music and do what feels right. You got this.”

_Gosh she really is amazing. Wow if i’m the best she’s “danced” with then the other guys must have all really been airheads. OK, you’ve got this Haught, trust her words, let the music guide you._

**No-one’s POV:**

Perry Crofte who was the “celebrity" singer of the town took to the stage as the music began to fill the speakers carefully placed around the room. Everyone in the room slowly started to move; even though it was technically called a “Winters **waltz,** ” everyone simply swayed back and forth in their one spot, simply enjoying the company and focusing on Perry’s melodic voice.

_...So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far we are, so close…_

Nicole and Waverly were in their own little bubble. They couldn't see or hear anyone else in the room except each other, and were both trying so hard to keep their feelings under wraps. By the middle of the song, Waverly had moved even closer to Nicole - _if that was even possible_ \- and gently rested her head on Nicole’s chest, that's when she realized that her heart was thumping.

“Nicole? Are you OK? Your heart is beating really fast…” Waverly was a little worried. She gently pulled away to look up into NIcole’s eyes, only to see them screwed shut. Nicole’s breathing was short and rapid, and her hands were shaking. Nicole was too scared to open her eyes, she had dreamed of this moment for months, and now that it was happening, she was petrified that if she opened her eyes, she would realize this was all a dream.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now_

“I…I think I need some fresh air. I'm feeling a little light headed. I’m sorry Waverly, but thank you for the dance. You’re definitely the best dance partner I’ve had too.” And with those words and one last smile, Nicole was walking away and heading for the door, leaving Waverly alone in the middle of the dancefloor with a million questions hanging over her head.

**Waverly POV:**

_Wait… what just happened!? Did Nicole seriously just leave me standing here?_ A part of me wanted to be mad at her for simply abandoning me in the middle of the dance floor, but all I could do was worry. Something was on Nicole’s mind and it had scared her, and now I'm worried that maybe I triggered something. Did I make her uncomfortable? I mean I know she wanted to dance with me but maybe I was a little too affectionate… _OMG does she know!? Did I scare her off?_

Just then Wynonna pushed through the other couples and was now standing in front of me. “Baby Girl what happened? I just saw Nicole walk out of here faster than a melting snow cone in hell. Did you say something to her?”

“I...I don’t know Wy...we were just dancing, then I noticed her heart was beating like a million miles a second so I asked if she was OK, then next thing I know she’s thanking me for the dance and walking out the door. I’m worried about her Wynonna, maybe I should go talk to her…” I was beginning to turn towards the door when Wynonna stopped me.

“Let me Waves” and just like that Wynonna was out the door. _Really? Is it ‘abandon Waverly’ on the dancefloor day?_

“I need a drink…”

**Nicole POV:**

_What the hell is wrong with you Nicole!? You were dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room and you just LEFT her! “_ God she’s really gonna hate me now…” I muttered to myself. I leaned back against the brickwall, taking deep breaths without trying to think about how cold it was and that my coat was inside. The pressure of the night was starting to kick in, most of the town knows how I feel about Waverly, and when Waverly rested her head on me, I was starting to think that maybe my feelings were not one-sided. That realization simply triggered something inside me, and before I knew it, it felt like the room was spinning and I couldn't breathe. 

“Nicole?” I heard footsteps approaching and turned my head to see Wynonna. “Are you alright? Waves is worried about you. She wanted to come and check on you but I had a feeling that may have been worse so I thought I’d come instead. What happened back there Haught? Our plan was working! You were with Waverly, you were dancing together. Have you changed your mind about her or something? Because if you’re planning on screwing with my sister's mind I swear to god I will physically send you to hell without even needing peacemakers assistance.”

 _She may not sugarcoat her words but it’s nice to see how protective she is of Waverly._ “Wynonna, first of all, the plan was never “ours” cause you never told me what the plan was. Second of all, I don’t know, one second everything was perfect and then the next I was having a panic attack! And 3rd and most important… I’m afraid I'm still madly in love with your.."

"WYNONNA! NICOLE! We've been looking everywhere for you two!!" Jeremy came running towards the two women with fear and dread in his eyes.

"Jeremy what's going on?" _Guess the big sister talk is gonna be put on hold for a bit longer…_

"It's Waverly… she just collapsed on the floor...and… you guys… she's not breathing…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.... Hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly isn't breathing.. so who did it? What was their reason? And what is the solution to saving her before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger the last chapter... hopefully this will answer some questions you may have and make up for it :)
> 
> Words: 1048

**Wynonna POV:**

“Jeremy what the HELL do you mean she’s not breathing!!!???” I started yelling at him while at the same time sprinting back inside with both Nicole and Jeremy following close behind.  _ This is not happening… I’m guessing Nicole isn’t gonna be taking this news too well either… _

“She came over to the bar and ordered a cocktail where me and Robin were hanging out; we just started talking about random sciency stuff, and then the second she took a sip of her drink, she just collapsed. I think someone may have put something in her drink…” By the time Jeremy had finished painting a picture I was by the bar, noticing that someone had gotten one of these ridiculous sofa-bed furnishings from the edge of the room -  _ honestly were they TRYING to have people fornicate here!? -  _ and Doc was carefully lifting Waverly up and lying her down on top.

“Her drink? Where’s the bartender!!!! I swear i’m going to rip them to shreds!!” 

“Now, Now, Ms Earp… there’s no reason to go around pointing fingers…” I froze. I knew EXACTLY who that voice belonged to, but I didn’t want to believe it.

“Bobo…”

“Hello Wynonna, long time no see…”  _ So this was his price… OMG what have I done!? _

**Nicole POV:**

I turned to see where Wynonna was looking. A man in a  _ very feminine _ might I say coat and an evil look about him stood in the centre of the room. Everyone close by had instantly pulled away, almost like he was a magnet that just worked the other way round.  _ Bobo.  _ I had heard that name before, I'd heard whispers about him round town, as well as Nedley mentioning his name once or twice. From what I had gathered, he was basically “ _ The devil from hell”  _ and apparently the lead revenant in the town. 

“Bobo what the HELL did you do!?” Wynonna looked as though she was about to snap. To be honest I probably would be reacting the same if I was in her shoes. 

“Oh my dear Wynonna… do you not remember our little arrangement from a few months ago?”  _ Wait… did Wynonna make a deal with this creep!? _

“Wynonna what’s he talking about?” I knew I probably should have been staying out of this, but the fact that the probable love of my life is currently unconscious, not breathing… and unknowing of my deep feelings, kind of made my brain turn off and my anger start to creep out. As soon as I spoke, Bobo’s line of gaze shifted towards me, and a devilish smile appeared on his face.

“Well my dear I will tell you EXACTLY what is going on. You see Wynonna here has a little secret that I'm gonna guess she hasn’t told not even her darling sister about.”

“Nicole don’t listen to…” Wynonna began to speak but I didn’t let her finish.

“What secret?!” I was mad. I wanted answers. Wynonna had been hiding something and it was the reason that Waverly was in danger. Everyone in the room was silent, it felt as if they had all simply vanished and it was just me, Wynonna and Bobo left.

“Well… despite the fact that she wants to kill me and all of my followers, we managed to come to an agreement. You see Wynonna here wanted to find a shortcut to ending this “curse” of hers, to get  **that** much closer to living “happily ever after” with her whiskey and cowboy. So...she came to me to make a deal. She said that if I would point her in the direction of some of my followers, she’d promise to keep off shooting me in the face until the very end. However; I changed the deal slightly… I agreed to help her out, but that it would come with a price, one that I would choose when to cash it in, and that just happens to be today.”

The second Bobo finished I turned on my heels -  _ well I wore flats tonight - _ and bolted towards Wynonna, grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the nearest surface which happened to be the corner of the bar. “YOU TRADED WAVERLEY’S LIFE FOR A COUPLE OF REVENANTS!!?? WYNONNA HOW COULD YOU!?” By this point I was already failing to hold back the tears, only to realize that Wynonna was crying too.  _ Well that’s a first... _

“Nicole...I...I wasn’t thinking, I was half drunk when I made the agreement, and I didn’t know this was going to be his price. I’m so sorry… this is all my fault.” Wynonna was a mess, I had never seen her be this vulnerable before. I was so mad at her, yet sympathetic for her at the same time.  _ God why is NOTHING in this town straight forward? _

“I really don’t know whether or not to punch you or hug you right now.” I loosened my grip on Wynonna’s forearms and turned back towards Bobo. “OK Bobo, the ball is in your court as it seems… Why did you do this? What exactly is it that you want?”

“Well I don’t know how much you know about the earp sisters history, but they had another sister… Willa… she was the light of my life, and your precious Wynonna killed her. Willa was betrayed and murdered by her very own flesh and blood. Miss earp here took someone I loved from me, so I'm simply returning the favour. I did however decide not to kill Miss Waverly straight away, her heart may no longer be beating, but her soul is still intact. I thought I'd have a little fun with you all instead and allow you a glimmer of hope, so listen carefully as I will only say this once:

_ What’s ingested is history and feels like an end; _

_ but an act of true bliss will come forth and mend. _

You have until midnight… if you do not correct what has been put forth, then the moment the clock strikes twelve..she’ll be dead.” And with a final bow and salute, Bobo was out the door.

_ Midnight. That’s one hour!  _ “OK...we have one hour to save Waverly… any ideas? And Wynonna? You and I are going to have a VERY long talk…”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bobo is out for revenge? And Willa? Felt like I had to write her in somewhere :) But Wynonna what did you do!? I think there's gonna be maybe 2 more chapters after this. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 hour to save Waverly... any ideas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Omg i'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to update. Honestly work has been more crazy than ever, and I wanted to make sure I wrote this chapter right, I feel like this is a really important one. Anyways here it is! It's my longest chapter yet as well! Yay! Hope you like it x
> 
> Words: 1634

**No-one’s POV:**

“OK...we have one hour to save Waverly… any ideas? And Wynonna? You and I are going to have a VERY long talk…”

“Nicole…look, I know I screwed up BIG time and I know you probably won’t forgive me, and neither will Waverly, but would you hold off releasing your inner haught-demon until after we save Waverly? I know she’s gonna hate me but she means everything to me.”

“Wynonna... the only thing I am thinking about right now is saving Waverly, I need to be able to look deep into those beautiful emerald eyes and tell her just how crazy I am about her, but I can’t do that if you’re going to keep pestering me about it. We’re not going to get into this now, all we need to do is figure out a way to bring Waverly back, and THEN we can revisit this conversation later… deal?” Nicole was angry at Wynonna yes, but she knew she couldn’t let those angering feelings distract her from what needed to be done.

After having their evening interrupted by Bobo’s appearance, the majority of the people at the dance decided to go home, wishing nothing but good thoughts for Waverly. Only a handful of people stayed behind, those closest to Waverly and those out back who were too drunk to take a single step.

**Nicole POV:**

“Yeah OK. Thanks. So by any chance did anyone understand a goddamn word of Bobos’ stupid riddle!!?? You figured it out yet algebra??"

I turned to see that Wynonna was directing her question at Jeremy who was on his laptop looking up god knows what - _of course he brought something for research to the dance. Honestly him and Waverly are the biggest but cutest nerds ever. But not 'cute' in the same way… let's make that very clear._

“No not yet, but Bobo said that “true bliss would mend” so that is definitely the key. Don’t worry guys… we’ll figure it out, I know we will.” Jeremy was trying to remain optimistic, but I knew deep down he was probably just as terrified as me, Waverly was his best friend after all.

"Ok… I'm uh...I'm just gonna go outside and check on the drunks, make sure no one's gonna freeze.." _That was a lie, I was going outside to find someone, someone I knew who would most likely be completely intoxicated, but who may be able to save Waverly, because I knew what Bobo's riddle meant…_

 _"_ I'll assist you Deputy," Nedley joined me as we headed for the back door.

"So you want to tell me what we're really doing Nicole?" _Why was Nedley always so good at catching someone in a lie? Honestly he's got to tell me his secret for future interrogations._

"I um… well… I think I know what the riddle means. _True loves bliss?_ I think it's just a second-rate way of saying 'An act of true love.' So… as much as I don't want to see him do it, I'm going to find Champ so he can kiss Waverly."

The thought of Champ kissing Waverly is pure horror, but he is her boyfriend, and despite my hope that maybe Waverly feels something for me... I can’t rely on fiction, only fact, and the **_fact_ ** is that Waverly is with somebody else who isn’t me. _So much for Wynonna’s plan working… whatever it was..._

"If you are right about this riddle, are you sure that Champ Hardy is the right person for this Nicole?" _Well who else would it be? Does he think there’s someone else!?_

 _“_ I don’t know if they're soulmates Nedley, lord knows Waverly deserves a million times more than Champ, but he is her boyfriend, so logically he is the first choice, so it's worth a shot I suppose...” _God is Nedley really gonna believe this nonsense coming out of me right now?_

Before I could let Nedley respond to my stupid excuse, I saw champ lying on his back across a park bench passed out with an empty bottle of lord knows what dangling from his fingertips. _Great, I'm starting to really hate my plan now… the one and only con of Waverly’s I must admit is she has the WORST taste in guys. And so many people wonder why I'm gay… ha! Come see for yourself!_

**Wynonna POV:**

I was kneeled down next to Waverly trying to piece together what to say to her. _God why do I always attract hell towards me?_ I don't know if Waverly will ever talk to me again… It took months before she talked to me again after I had upped and left when she was 12, and the amount of times she has bailed my drunk ass out of the station...and not talked to me for a few days each time? I’ll admit the number is completely unforgiving.

"God Waves…I am so so sorry...I know I don’t deserve it but I hope you’ll forgive me. Come back to us babygirl, we all need you…” I didn’t know whether or not to mention Nicole, cause even though the chances of her being able to understand me right now are slim to none, it would only be fair for Waverly to hear how Nicole feels from Nicole first herself. _Call me an old fashion romantic, but I will NEVER let anyone know that!_

**No-one's POV:**

A few minutes later… Nicole and Nedley headed back inside with an almost completely unconscious Champ in tow. Nicole had found a half glass of wine on one of the outdoor tables and threw it in Champ's face to hopefully wake him up. _Nicole decided that had definitely been a highlight of her week doing that. She also couldn't wait to tell Wynonna and gloat._

"Why the HELL did you bring Champ!? What in God's name is he gonna do to help?" Wynonna questioned Nicole's motivation as they approached where Waverly was lying down.

 _God she's probably not gonna like this idea…_ Nicole thought. "I brought him cause I know what Bobo's riddle meant. True bliss I believe is just a cheap synonym for 'True Love,' so I figured maybe Champ could save Waverly…" 

“An act of true love to thaw a frozen heart! That’s seriously what you're suggesting? This isn’t some live action Disney remake Nicole! And Champ?? You’ve got to be f*ucking kidding me...” Wynonna went to grab a bottle of whiskey hidden behind the bar and didn’t even bother retrieving a glass. She wasn’t annoyed about Nicole's suggestion, in fact she actually thought it could work...what annoyed her was that Nicole was completely ignorant of what was right in front of her, that Champ wasn’t the one who could give Waverly true love’s kiss… it was Nicole herself.

**Nicole POV:**

“I think that’s a great idea Nicole! And Wynonna? For someone who complains and moans everytime Waverly and I have a Disney marathon, you seem to know the details…” Jeremy and I both smirked as we saw Wynonna go bright red. _Caught red handed. Once we save Waverly we’ll have to let her know her sister has been a secret Disney fan this WHOLE time._

“OH SCREW BOTH OF YOU! Look can we focus!! We’ve got…. Oh sh*t!!! We’ve got 5 minutes!! Oh damn it…” Wynonna came over and slapped Champ hard against his face and he jolted backwards and landed on the floor. “Wake up Chump! Get off your ass before I introduce you to the other end of Peacemaker!”

“Whaaa… what’s goin’ on?” Champ managed to stumble to a standing position as quickly as he could. Champ appeared very smug and confident on the outside to everyone, but the truth was that Wynonna… and from his many visits to the station, Nicole as well scared the hell out of him. He would never let anyone see how terrified he got when it came to the two older women, but internally he was crying for help.

“We’ve only got until midnight Champ, which is in less than 5 minutes! Bobo poisoned her and she may die so pull your head out of your ass and go kiss your girlfriend” _God KILL me now!! I don’t think I can watch this…_

 _“_ Uh…ok… _” Really!!? That’s all you have to say after learning your girlfriend of 3 years could potentially die! Seriously Waves what the hell did you see in him!?_

**No-one’s POV:**

Champ clumsily headed towards Waverly and knelt down beside her. Nicole couldn’t bear to watch, but at the same time she had to see if this worked. All Nicole cared about was that Waverly would be OK, and that she’d still get to see her face as often as she could… as well as she tried to push aside the fact that Waverly and Champ would be together.

Champ leant down and pressed a short kiss to Waverlys lips. _Nothing._ Champ kissed her again, a little longer this time, but Waverly still wouldn’t wake up.

“It’s not working!! We’ve only got a minute left!! What the hell are we gonna do!!??” Jeremy was crouched on the ground with Robin by his side, silently praying to the heavens that some miracle would come, as Waverly didn’t deserve this.

“Oh for crying out loud I can’t take this anymore! We all know that it wasn’t going to work with Champ… but I know who it probably will work with…” _God I hope I’m right about this, but i’ve never seen Waverly look at anyone the way she does with them. This HAS to work!_ Wynonna thought

**Nicole POV:**

“Well who is it Wynonna!??” _God why didn’t she mention this earlier!_

“It’s you Nicole…” Everyone turned their eyes towards me and I nearly forgot how to breathe.

_Oh my god..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! I think there's gonna be just one more chapter. I may write an epilogue as well... I haven't decided yet... we'll see.


	7. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally braced myself for what was about to happen. I placed one of my hands over Waverly on the other side of the sofa, and gently cupped the back of her neck with my other. I lowered my head down while slightly bringing hers to meet me halfway. Before I closed the gap, I whispered against her lips, quiet enough so no-one else would hear.
> 
> "Please Waves… don't leave me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I'm guessing this might be the chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry this took a little while... work has been crazy... plus I really wanted to get this right. I really hope you enjoy it... let me know what you think xxx
> 
> Words: 907

“Well who is it Wynonna!??”  _ God why didn’t she mention this earlier! _

“It’s you Nicole…” Everyone turned their eyes towards me and I nearly forgot how to breathe.

_ Oh my god... _

**Nicole POV:**

_ Oh my god, oh my god… oh my god… _

"Nicole?? Are you still with us?" I was brought out of my thoughts by a light touch of Doc's hand on my shoulder.

"Um… yeah… sorry I just...Wynonna are you sure about this? OK yes I am  **very** much in love with Waverly, but true love is a two way streak, what makes you think she feels the same way about me?"  _ She doesn't feel the same as me...right? _

"Haught we don't have time for this! Right come on chump move your ass." Wynonna shoved Champ off the floor and away from the sofa Waverly was laid on, and then the next thing I knew she was grabbing my wrist and dragging me to take Champ’s place. "Just kiss her Nicole...trust me…"

I quickly scanned everyone who was standing close by, and they were all giving me a reassuring smile.  _ Does everyone think this is going to work?  _ I realized then that we had about 30 seconds and this was the only shot we had left, so I finally kneeled down next to Waverly on the hardwood floor.  _ I have to say… if in an alternate universe I was lucky enough to kiss Waverly for real, this is NOT how I envisioned our first kiss going. Call me cheesy and corny, but I had always hoped for one of those blockbuster cinematic moments, you know either when we're both drowned by the rain surrounding us, or by a fireplace surrounded by extra candles and music. I certainly had not pictured a scenario with one of us unconscious, cause in all my dreams both of us were most definitely willing participants.  _

I finally braced myself for what was about to happen. I placed one of my hands over Waverly on the other side of the sofa, and gently cupped the back of her neck with my other. I lowered my head down while slightly bringing hers to meet me halfway. Before I closed the gap, I whispered against her lips, quiet enough so no-one else would hear.

"Please Waves… don't leave me...I love you."

I closed my eyes and finally closed the gap between the two of us, our lips meeting and fireworks literally started going off inside me. Her lips were so soft, I could get lost for hours kissing them, but I knew I couldn’t get carried away and become selfish, this was about Waverly, and I internally started begging to the heavens that this was going to work, that Waverly felt the same way about me. I heard the chime on the grand clock that was hanging proudly over the entrance to the hall, informing me that time was up.  _ Please...please let this work. _

After what felt like an eternity,  _ but what was actually only a few seconds,  _ I reluctantly pulled away, already missing the feel of her lips on mine. I opened my eyes as I pulled away, looking down at Waverly, only to see her eyes were still closed.  _ It didn’t work...I couldn’t save her… _

**No-One’s POV:**

When Nicole pulled away from Waverly, everyone’s hearts dropped. They were internally all sure that if anyone was going to give Waverly a kiss of true love, it would have been Nicole. Wynonna didn’t know what to do, she blamed herself completely for everything that had happened. She believed that no-one would ever forgive or talk to her again... _ I mean the earp heir that killed not one, but both of her sisters? Yep...I’m going to a place much worse than hell for sure,  _ Wynonna thought.

Nicole was heartbroken. She had lost the woman she loved, and she didn’t even have a chance to tell her. She started to lean Waverly back down onto the sofa, she couldn’t stand being here any longer, she needed to get out of there. Nicole didn’t know what she was going to do, all she knew was that she wanted to get far away and scream… and then maybe come back later and give Wynonna that punch she wanted to give her the second Bobo had stated what she had done.

Before Nicole could lay Waverly all the way down, she heard Chrissy speak up and turned to where she was standing alongside Nedley. “Wait look!! Her finger just moved!!.” Before Nicole could look down at Waverly’s hands, Waverly’s eyes shot open and she took a breath that she felt she had been holding for a very long time.

“Waves!?” Nicole was in shock, she didn’t know what else to say or do. But she didn’t get a chance to say anything else, because before she knew it, she felt Waverly's warm hands cup both of her cheeks and pull her down closer to herself. And then Waverly spoke five simple words that melted Nicole’s heart.

“I knew it was you”

Nicole smiled but didn't get a chance to respond before Waverly was dragging her down into another kiss, one that Nicole could only describe as the best kiss of her life. A kiss that was full of passion, hope and love, and a kiss that held a promise for what was hopefully an amazing future to come.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter to go!!! xxx


	8. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything must come to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Well here it is... the final chapter. I can't believe it was 6 months ago when I first started writing this. I honestly didn't know if anyone was going to enjoy the story, but your support and comments have really been a great motivator. I've really enjoyed writing this story, I love the relationship between Waverly and Nicole on the show... I honestly don't think their will ever be a couple with a better relationship than these two, and I am praying we get a WayHaught wedding!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this final chapter... My longest one yet as well!!!!
> 
> Words: 1985

**Waverly POV** :

I can't believe this is happening! After the drink, all I remember was feeling cold and empty and feeling like I was trapped in the dark with no way to escape. I could hear faint whispers surrounding me, all telling me the same thing… to ‘Give in to the dark and your time is up.’ I almost surrendered to the darkness until I saw a beaming glow right in front of me and the more I concentrated on it the stronger it became, and straight away all of my senses began to heighten. I felt safe, I saw hope and most importantly I smelled Vanilla...Vanilla dipped doughnuts to be exact, and I knew who was pulling me back and I couldn’t do anything except let her. When I opened my eyes and saw Nicole, I knew my feelings hadn’t been a myth and that what I felt was real. Relief washed over me, realizing that Nicole had felt the same way I did all along. _And those lips?? Oh my god… I could definitely get used to this._

**No-one's POV:**

Everyone surrounding the two women cheered. They were happy that Waverly was still alive, and even more happy that both of the girls had finally realized and revealed their feelings for one another.

Wynonna was so relieved, her sister was still here, she was alive, and right now she didn't even care that she was watching Nicole practically making out with her baby sister. 

“Yes!! WayHaught is official!!!” Jeremy was jumping for joy and hugging Robin. He was relieved that his best friend was OK, and that he and Robin finally had another couple to go on a BGD with. (Big gay date as Jeremy called it)

**Nicole POV:**

_No one pinch me this MUST be a dream! All this time...Waverly had felt the same way...and I didn’t even see it. Wow… I've been more oblivious than Wynonna normally is._ After my brain registered what was happening, I finally but reluctantly pulled away from Waverly’s lips for the second time that night… simply due to the need of oxygen becoming essential.

“Well... I wasn’t expecting my night to turn out like this…” Our foreheads now pressed together, I gently spoke my words as I slowly opened my eyes again, only to see Waverly smiling back at me.

“That makes two of us…I’m just glad you were here to save me. I am sorry though that this is the way you found out how I felt. To be honest I've been really confused about these feelings for a while, but I knew deep down in my heart you were going to be a big part of my life, and I guess now I know why. I really had hoped that our first kiss would have been something a little more on the romantic side, and maybe a scenario that didn't involve having my sister standing 5 feet away.” 

“I honestly don’t care how it happened… I'm just glad it did. I knew from the second I saw you you were going to be special to me; it was that first time you brought me lunch at the station that my feelings began to grow. I've been in love with you ever since Waverly Earp, and I really wish I had told you how I felt sooner… the only reason really that I didn’t was because you were with Champ and I didn't want…”

“Are you f*cking serious!?” _Speak of the devil…_ We both turned to see Champ stumbling closer to the two of us. “Are you seriously gonna leave me for HER!!?? Come on babe we’re perfect for each other… she can’t give you anything! ” _God please let me punch him…_

“Don’t you f*cking dare talk to…” Wynonna was about to go full Wynonna before Waverly stopped her from doing something that would have most likely ended with her behind bars...again...

“Wynonna stop. Let me take care of this. Nicole could you help me up?” 

I eternally started worrying... _Champ is drunk out of his mind… maybe this is a bad idea._ On the other hand I knew Waverly was one of the strongest, most badass people I knew and I was confident she could handle herself so I stood up and extended my hand to help her stand. 

“Thanks baby” Waverly squeezed my hand and gave me a wink then stepped towards Champ.

_Wait...did she just call me baby? Yep...definitely dreaming…_

**Waverly POV:**

_OMG...did I really just call Nicole baby? Was that too soon? I really liked calling her that and I really want to say that again and again. I just hope that didn’t catch Nicole too much off guard, then again she did just admit she was in love with me...we may need to have a looong talk after tonight._

_Right back to the task at hand… Champ. My god this is going to be fun… I should have done this a long time ago…_

“Champ...I’m going to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago. You’re an asshole. Y’know there’s actually a million words in the dictionary that I could use to describe you but reciting that list is not worth my time. You never once respected me, you have cheated on me more times than Wynonna has had a drink, and you never once did something selfless for me, all you ever wanted was to fool around. We are done Champ, I should have broken up with you years ago, and it’s definitely one of my biggest regrets. And yes I am going to be with Nicole, not because she’s a rebound or because I want to experiment, but because she is the kindest, strongest, most beautiful human being I have ever met. I know she would pound you into the ground if she had the chance and I would gladly let her do it, and I know for a fact that in the bedroom, she will make me scream in a way you couldn’t do once.” And before Champ could say or do anything, I rounded my right hand into a fist and clocked him right in the jaw, and watched him stumble to the ground. "Now can someone PLEASE get him the hell out of my sight!?"

"Allow me Ms. Waverly...it's late so I'll drop him off on my way back. I'm very glad you are okay, and I think I speak for everyone when I say we are most pleased that you and Miss Haught are finally together." Nedley stepped forward and moved towards Champ, with Doc in tow to help carry him out.

“Thank you Nedley.” I smiled at him once more then ran to give Wynonna and everyone a hug. _God that felt soooo good to get all that off my chest._

**No-one’s POV:**

“Way to go babygirl! I’m so proud of you… not just for standing your ground but for that punch. I taught you well. But um.... I don’t think any of us needed to hear that last comment you made...Haught looks like she’s seen a ghost.” 

Everyone had gradually begun to depart the hall, once more expressing their happiness that Waverly was still standing tall, and within a span of around five minutes, only Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole remained, with Doc returning after assisting Nedley.

“Thanks Wy, I should have done that eons ago. Time for a fresh start… and I’m sure Nicole is fine…” Waverly turned towards Nicole… only to see that she was frozen still, she hadn’t moved since she helped Waverly up and was staring at Waverly with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Only then did Waverly recall what she had said to Champ, and hoped she hadn't gone a step too far.

“I think we should leave Waverly and Ms. Haught to talk. Why don’t we go somewhere more private Wynonna? The night is young after all…” Doc offered his hand along with a charming smile that always made Wynonna swoon.

“Hey babygirl don’t wait up… Me and Doc are gonna go back to the homestead. Go get your girl… but for both of our sakes take her back to her place, you’re probably not gonna want to hear what’s gonna go down very soon. See you later.” And with that Waverly and Nicole were alone in the hall… simply staring at each other and not saying a word. Waverly barely even heard her sister's words, she just couldn’t take her eyes off Nicole.

**Waverly POV:**

_“...In the bedroom...she will make me scream…”_

_Oh my god did I really say that out loud!? Why the hell did I say that? I mean...I'm not opposed to that actually happening... but Nicole is just staring at me…_

“Um...so about what I said to Champ...it just sort of came out. I’m really sorry Nicole, we can just forget that ever happened… but could you please say something? You’re kind of making me worried…” _God I really did go to far…_

Nicole seemed to snap out of her daze and began walking towards me with some sort of determined look on her face.

"Nicole what...mmph!" I didn't get a chance to finish my question before Nicole attacked my lips with hers, gently grabbing my face between her hands and pulling me in for the most passionate kiss of my entire life. I just melted into her arms, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her in even more towards me. Her soft hands slid down to wrap around my waist and she briefly lifted me up off the floor and spun me around. _I'm never gonna get tired of this._ I couldn't stop smiling and giggling while Nicole spun me around... we weren't kissing by this point, just laughing and hugging and forgetting that the world around us even existed.

Nicole soon after gently placed me back on the ground, and before she fully pulled away she leaned in and whispered one line that I swear to earth almost made me forget how to breathe:

"Just so you know...I'll be doing a lot more than just making you scream…"

I'm so glad she didn't let go of me yet because I am pretty sure my legs wouldn't have supported me. When she pulled back to look at me properly, she had a huge smirk and a twinkle in her eye, so sure she had got to me. 

_Damn her and those dimples…_

"Um...do you maybe want to go back to your place?" _Gosh I really don't want this night to end… well I guess it's morning now…_

“Waverly, I would love nothing more than to take you home and make love to you for hours, but I want our first time to be special...and I want to do this right. I want to take you on a date first… but I have a counter proposal if you’d like to hear it?” I simply nodded. _Gosh how is this woman so perfect?_

“Well for one thing, I would love to finish that dance that we started because someone was an idiot who decided to run out before the song finished. That someone would like a chance to redeem themselves. Second, I would love to take you back to my place and kiss you a million more times because you have the softest and sweetest lips I have ever tasted, and thirdly, I would be the happiest person on Earth if you would agree to sleep over so I can wake up with you in my arms, make you breakfast in bed and then take you out on a proper first date. So, Waverly Earp… will you accept my offer?”

“Nicole Haught… I thought you’d never ask…”

**_And so… they all lived… Happily. Ever. After._ **

**THE END**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading!!! I may write a one-shot follow up to the morning after... let me know if you'd like me to xx Stay safe xxx


End file.
